


Strawberries and Cream

by KaworuMakino



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Food Porn, Food Sex, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Strawberries, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: Belated smut for Kakashi's birthday 2020. Content warning for shameless food porn. Yamato surprises Hokage Kakashi in his office at the end of the day.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Strawberries and Cream

As an elite ninja in service of Konohagakure, Yamato had gone on more missions than he could count. Some were all-out war battles, taking on the enemy up-front with everything he had. Others had been more subtle stealth missions, going behind enemy lines and procuring sensitive information. He'd never handled anything as sensitive as this, however:

"Yamato, please...deeper," Kakashi moaned. 

"Of course, birthday boy."

They were alone in Kakashi's Hokage office late at night, long after everyone else had gone home. Kakashi himself had been just been planning on finally heading home himself when Yamato suddenly appeared, flowers and boxes of treats in hand. 

"You didn't have to come all the way out here. I was just about to come home," Kakashi had said. 

"And I wanted to give you some of your presents here," Yamato said, walking up closer, pulling Kakashi's mask down, and going in for a kiss. The silver-haired man didn't resist, but rather melted into the touch, quickly shoved his tongue into Yamato's mouth and found the brunette eager to return the motion. 

"The flowers are lovely, Yamato. Let's go home, though. I'm a bit tired," Kakashi said after pulling out of the kiss. 

"Didn't you tell me..." Yamato said, pulling back in to nibble on Kakashi's bottom lip. The Hokage groaned, and Yamato smirked. "...how much you wished we could act out more scenes like from those books you read."

After setting the flowers—roses, red and white, a lovely dozen he'd had custom ordered— on the desk, Yamato showed Kakashi the boxes he'd been carrying. 

"I brought chocolate. And strawberries. And whipped cream."

He then leaned in for another kiss and placed his free hand on Kakashi's chest, kneaded it. Brought two fingers up to feel a nipple under the cloth of Kakasho's robe and pinched. 

"Yamato...," Kakashi moaned. "We have to go home. We can't let anyone see us."

"You've been the only one here for the last two hours," Yamato said. "No one else ever comes here this late at night. And anyone who wanted to would find some new wooden barriers throughout the building before they ever got up here."

Kakashi stared into Yamato's eyes, his own widening. 

"I made sure no one will interrupt us," Yamato smiled, pinching Kakashi's nipple again. A moan. Encouragement. "Now let me celebrate you. Unless you really don't want to."

"Oh I want to. Keep going. That's an order," Kakashi said. 

"Yes, Hokage, sir," Yamato smiled devilishly. "But I have an order for you too. Turn around. Bend over your desk. Now."

Kakashi had complied, and soon his pants were down around his ankles. Yamato was on his knees behind him, facial buttress tossed off to the side and his hands prying Kakashi's cheeks apart. His tongue was lapping at the Hokage's exposed hole, teasing at the entrance. 

"Deeper," Kakashi panted before shifting back to his more authoritative voice. "Go deeper. Now."

"Yes sir," Yamato said dutifully before sliding his tongue up into his husband's asshole. The desk rattled a little as Kakashi's knees buckled up against it, and Yamato kept going, in, out. In, out. Over and over, massaging Kakashi's inner walls. 

"I brought some things we could try using," Yamato said between loud slurps. "More presents for the birthday boy."

"I'll take anything you have to give me," Kakashi said sincerely between moans. 

Yamato stopped for a moment, stared up above the beautiful bubble butt he'd been eating out. Up at Kakashi's sexy broad shoulders, at his hair already getting messy and out of place from throwing his head back repeatedly, and at his mouth. His mouth that so few people ever got to see, but that was now out on display and hanging open, panting, lewd in its expressiveness. 

Yamato shoved his tongue deep into Kakashi's ass again and cherished the moan it induced before grabbing the food boxes from off to the side. 

"Let me know if anything is too much," he said softly before planting a gentle kiss right on Kakashi's hole. The Hokage's knees buckled yet again. 

"Fuck," he breathed heavily. 

"Here comes more," Yamato smiled. 

Yamato grabbed the can of whipped cream and squeezed some out onto his fingers, then rubbed them up against Kakashi's ass. He coated the hole up in white before bringing his tongue back, relishing the duel sweet tastes of sugar and skin. He lapped says at the hole, sloppily going at it and getting whipped cream on his chin. 

"Ooooohh, Yamato, more..."

"Yes, sir," Yamato said dutifully. 

He then opened up the strawberry container, reached in and grabbed one. Red, succulent, slightly fuzzed. Not altogether unlike Kakashi's ass. And soon, the two would meet. 

Yamato pressed the tip of the berry up against Kakashi's entrance, then began to slide it inside. 

"Mmmmf," Kakashi moaned. "Don't slip and put the whole thing in. Don't wanna have to fish it out."

Yamato pressed more of the strawberry in, angled it to elicit a loud moan from Kakashi. "Don't worry, I'll always be careful with you."

Kakashi looked down and over his shoulder. "Yamato," he panted softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

And then, Yamato began to piston most of the strawberry in and out of Kakashi's pink hole.

"Ah! Ahhhhhh! More!" Kakashi half-screamed, pushing his ass backwards toward the invasion. 

Yamato chuckled and kissed Kakashi's cheeks softly as he gave his lover a few more thrusts of berry before pulling it out with a plop and setting it over on the side of the desk. Kakashi's eager hole winking for more in its absence sent a shot of electricity straight to Yamato's groin. 

"Like you said," the brunette huffed, "We can't have that getting stuck in there. I'm glad you liked it, though. Let's move on to the main course."

And with that Yamato grabbed a small bottle of lube he'd brought along with all the presents and began to pour it over his fingers. He rubbed them together, got them nice and sticky as best he could before pushing one up against Kakashi's hole and then shoving it forward. 

"Mmmmm," Kakashi hummed, pushing his ass backward again. 

Yamato smiled, pleased to see Kakashi in such a state of pleasure. Now standing, he wrapped his free arm around Kakashi's chest and held their bodies close together while his other hand kept up the good work. Soon, a second finger was sliding into Kakashi alongside the first. 

"More," Kakashi huffed, impaling himself over and over on Yamato's fingers. "I want more."

"You'll get more soon," Yamato said, planting a wet kiss on Kakashi's neck. At the same time, he brought a third finger up into Kakashi's hole. 

"Mmmmf!" Kakashi he felt the burn, the intrusion, and craved more of it. "Yamato..." he whispered, eyes already seeing stars. 

"Yes, Hokage sir?" Yamato replied softly, planting kisses along Kakashi's neck as his fingers kept pistoning in and out of the eager, messy hole. 

"Fuck me. I want you. Please."

And with that Yamato planted another soft kiss against Kakashi's neck before withdrawing his fingers and quickly removing his own pants. He grabbed the lube bottle again and poured a healthy amount onto his throbbing hard cock before pressing the head up against Kakashi's winking entrance. 

"Tell me if if hurts," Yamato whispered tenderly. 

"Wreck my ass. That's an order."

Yamato then thrust three inches in with one short stroke and Kakashi gasped, felt the burn, wiggled his hips and tried to move his ass backward again. "More! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

"Always," Yamato said, planting a kiss on Kakashi's ear as he slid another three inches inside. He felt Kakashi's ass spasm around him, the heat intoxicating and eager and wanting. Yamato, too, was eager to go all the way but didn't want to risk going too fast. 

"I said more," Kakashi huffed impatiently. 

And so Yamato slid the last three inches inside his lover so that hairy balls were slapping against Kakashi's ass with every thrust forward. 

"Oh, oh, oh," Kakashi cried out, then brought his hand up to his mouth to muffle himself. 

Yamato brought his own hand up to swat Kakashi's away. 

"Like I said," Yamato said. "There's no one here but us. You can be as loud as you want." And then, a particularly forceful twist of his hips. 

"Fuuuuck!"

"Who would have thought," Yamato taunted between thrusts, "That the esteemed, unanimously voted upon and respected Hokage used his quarters for acts like this."

"You started it," Kakashi rebuked between moans. "Now finish it. I'm so close."

"Me too. Where do you want my cum, baby?"

"The same place you've put everything else."

And with that, Kakashi clenched his hole around Yamato's dick, sending the brunette even deeper down a spiral of ecstacy. Yamato kept thrusting, growing more and more erratic with each twist of his hips, felt himself grow closer and closer and he and Kakashi pushed themselves closer to one another in tandem, hungry for every bit of each other that they could get until—

"Yamato!" Kakashi cried, cum shooting from his cock and out onto his desk. 

"Kashi," Yamato moaned, the final clenching of Kakashi's orgasm triggering his own. He remained fully sheathed in the Hokage, filling him with sperm before finally pulling out. 

"I have a new mission for you," Kakashi murmured as he tilted his head back and met Yamato in a soft kiss. 

"Mm?" Yamato asked, kissing back. 

"Clean up this mess. You're the one who insisted we do it before going home, and we can't have the rest of the village seeing cum in here."

"Sure thing." Then, his voice grew quieter, more delicate. "But you liked it, right?"

"I don't think I can wait until my next birthday to do that again," Kakashi smiled, biting on Yamato's lip gently. "We need to defile this place more often."

Yamato grinned, playfully bit Kakashi's lip back, and then reached a hand over to the desk. He picked up the strawberry he'd used on Kakashi, brought it to his mouth, and took a bite. 

"That can be arranged."


End file.
